Hairsprays and hair setting compositions are well known in the art, and popularly comprise a neutralizable resin in conjunction with a base in an alcohol or aqueous/alcohol solvent carrier. These resins contain free carboxyl groups which are at least partially neutralized by the base. Generally, the degree of resin neutralization is manipulated to achieve hairspray compositions having the desired characteristics. For example, neutralization makes resins more water soluble. If resins are highly neutralized, they may become water soluble and may, in typical cases, cause hair to absorb atmospheric moisture to become tacky and droopy. On the other hand, resins which are minimally neutralized are largely water insoluble and may lead to difficult combing, static fly away, and may form a tenacious film on hair which is difficult to remove with shampoo.
Most hairspray manufacturers neutralize resins within certain percentage ranges to achieve the balanced properties they desire in their hairspray products. However, regardless of the degree of resin neutralization, prior art products can always be improved. It is important that a hairspray apply a clear film because clarity helps impart sheen and gloss to the hair. The film should also exhibit a certain rigidity and moisture resistance which in turn provides better holding power. It is also essential that the hairspray film be easily removable from hair through normal shampoo washing. And, of course, a desireable hair texture and ease of combing should result in easy hair styling and manageability. It has most unexpectedly been discovered that the addition of an acid surfactant precursor to a hairspray formulation having balanced attributes results in a hairspray formulation with improved clarity, rigidity, hair combability, and texture without sacrificing the other desireable features.